Patatas de chocolate para San Valentín
by Yiyika1929
Summary: [CANCELADA] San Valentín está cerca, y luego de que Neya le exigiera a Peedee ser su Valentín, este decide pedirle ayuda a Steven, ya que el chico no tiene ni la más remota idea de que regalarle a su agobiante Valentín. Juntos, ambos intentaran darle una gran sorpresa a Neya. Si es que pueden contra la mala suerte. (AU perteneciente a Monopolio de amor) [CANCELADA]
1. Valentín

Patatas de chocolate para San Valentín

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

 **Nota importante ¡No saltar, please!**

¡Hola compañeros y compañeras! Aquí está su amiga Yiyika1929, trayéndoles el especial por el 14 de febrero: Patatas de chocolate para San Valentín. Summary: San Valentín está cerca, y luego de que Neya le exigiera a Peedee ser su Valentín, este decide pedirle ayuda a Steven, ya que el chico no tiene ni la más remota idea de que regalarle a su agobiante Valentín. Juntos, ambos intentaran darle una gran sorpresa a Neya. Si es que pueden contra la mala suerte. (AU perteneciente a mi otra historia, Monopolio de amor)

¡Soy principiante, aconséjenme si no les gusta algo!

Y, bueno, en caso de que estén siguiendo mi otra historia: Monopolio de amor, subiré el nuevo capítulo pronto enserio, de verdad lamento el haberlos hecho esperar. Ahora, sobre este especial: **En caso de que todavía no hayan leído Monopolio de Amor, les aconsejo que lo hagan. Puesto que de ahí es de donde viene este AU. Además de eso, en MdA, también menciono el aspecto de Neya Reyno (el OC que aparecerá en esta historia). También mencionare el aspecto de ella aquí, pero si quieren tener una idea más clara de cómo es Neya y de cómo va este AU, les recomiendo que lean primero Monopolio de Amor (una historia que todavía está en progreso por cierto).**

En fin, aclarado eso. Les quiero decir que esta historia tiene como pareja principal el PeedeexNeya, o Peedeeya (aún estoy trabajando en el nombre). Peedee, como ya saben es un personaje secundario en el universo original de la serie, sin embargo, en MdA es un personaje principal junto con Connie y Steven (quien es el protagonista). Neya, como ya saben, es un OC mío, y también es un personaje principal en MdA. Ahora, para terminar mi explicación tendré que darles un **spoiler,** así que **si no quieren seguir leyendo, pueden hacerlo:** Desde un inicio, cuando implemente a Neya en la historia, ya tenía planeado que fuera la pareja de Peedee, a pesar de que ambos no se llevan bien. Y gracias al capítulo 6 de MdA, creo que pudieron darse más o menos cuenta. Por esa razón (y porque quería hacer un especial, y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió) fue que decidí hacer esta historia, además me agrada verlos a ellos dos juntos. Espero les guste.

Así que, para no alargarlo más: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Valentín.

 **~Domingo 5 de febrero~**

Era un día normal en Ciudad Océano. Era fin de semana, así que para variar un poco la rutina, muchos jóvenes iban al Parque de Diversiones o al Mundo de los Video juegos del Sr. Harold. Otros preferían quedarse en casa estudiando y haciendo sus tareas de la semana… o mejor dicho, fingían que hacían eso para que sus padres no sospecharan, para después escaparse por la ventana de sus cuartos. Pero bueno, mejor dejemos eso a parte para seguir con la narración ¿Si?

En fin, había cierto chico de pelo rubio y ojos negros que prefirió si dedicarse a hacer sus deberes de la escuela, y a atender su puesto como empleado en la Caminata Frita, el negocio de su familia. Todo parecía tranquilo, y salvo que pronto seria San Valentín, todo parecía normal. Sip, nada fuera de lo común, nada raro, nada extraño, nada anormal, todo bien. Excepto por…

— ¡Hey Peedee!—…el hecho de que cierta chica de melena castaña y ojos azules, había aparecido para saludar a Peedee, quien se encontraba en esos momentos aburrido en el mostrador del local. — ¿Qué tal le va a mi freidor favorito, eh?—

— ¿Qué quieres, Neya?—pregunto cortante el rubio.

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero?—exclamo la castaña algo confundida. — ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a verte cuando trabajas?—

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras Neya. —le respondió este. —Es solo que… normalmente cada vez me preguntas como estoy no eres tan "amable" conmigo. —la castaña trago grueso al escuchar aquello. — ¿Te… pasa algo?—

—Oh. Esto… ¿A mí?—pregunto nerviosa la oji-azul señalándose a sí misma. El rubio asintió algo confundido por la extraña reacción de la chica. —Eh… no. —dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa. —No me pasa… nada. —

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas, Neya?—pregunto Peedee arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Yo?—exclamo la castaña señalándose a sí misma nuevamente. —Nada. —

El chico solo rodo los ojos. —Sí, claro. Nada. —dijo, para luego observar fijamente a Neya. La oji-azul se puso nerviosa ante aquella acción. —Nada. —repitió. La chica trago grueso nuevamente. —Nada de nada. —exclamo, para luego darse la vuelta, y seguidamente marcharse al interior del lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Neya se lo impidió. — ¡H-hey!— exclamo esta. Peedee se detuvo. —No te vayas, por favor. —suplico. El rubio se dio la vuelta. —Tienes razón. Yo… si estoy tramando algo. —

A Peedee nunca le agradaron en realidad los trucos de Neya, y aquella conversación con la castaña fue más que suficiente para saber que esta de seguro planeaba engañarlo para que hiciera algo. ¿Qué? No sabía. Pero cuando Neya quería algo, nunca era nada bueno.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tramas exactamente?—pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo… bueno, más que un tramar es un querer en realidad. —respondió nerviosa.

—Sí, aja. Siempre dices eso Neya. ¿Quieres ir al punto, por favor?—le dijo algo molesto.

—Em… bueno. T-tu sabes que pronto es San Valentín. ¿Verdad?—le pregunto sonriendo.

—Sí. ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?—pregunto el rubio sin importarle mucho en realidad.

La sonrisa de Neya desapareció. — ¿De verdad no sabes a que me refiero?—

—No. —respondió el chico.

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad no sabes a lo que me refiero?— le pregunto la oji-azul ladeando la cabeza.

—No. —negó de nuevo.

Neya frunció el ceño. — ¿Esto es en serio? ¡¿De verdad no lo sabes?!—

—No. —negó por tercera vez el rubio.

— ¡Que va a hacer el día de los enamorados!—le grito furiosa la castaña.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —le dijo el rubio, sin importarle los resultados de su respuesta.

— ¡QUE QUIERO QUE SEAS MI VALENTÍN, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!—le grito furiosa Neya.

— ¿Q-que c-cosa?—el grito de Neya no solo le había hecho casi sangrar los oídos. Sino que también lo había hecho quedarse shockeado. — ¿Q-qué d-dijiste?—

—Lo que oíste tonto. Quiero que seas mi Valentín. —le dijo molesta la castaña.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡A mí no me gustaría ser tú-

Neya aprovecho que el rubio se encontraba cerca de ella para sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa. —Escucha. Y escúchame bien, Peedee. —todo el valor que existía en el cuerpo del oji-negro abandono su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras, dichas con ese tono amenazador. —Tu, vas a ser mi Valentín te guste o no. —

— ¿Y-y… s-si… n-no q-quie… r-ro?—pregunto Peedee temblando.

—Si no quieres, bueno… podría dejarte tranquilo…—la castaña miro al rubio directamente a los ojos, este parecía haber recuperado algo de su valor. —O, mejor, podría fastidiarte el resto de tu vida. —Peedee la miro aterrado. — ¿Qué me dices, Peedee? ¿Serás mi Valentín?— El rubio asintió temeroso. —Bien. —Neya lo soltó. —Eso quería oír. — Peedee suspiro aliviado, olvidando por un momento, el hecho de que había aceptado ser el "enamorado" de la castaña. Pero lo recordó inmediatamente cuando escucho la voz de la oji-azul. —Oh, y no olvides darme un regalo. ¡Pero que sea original! ¿Me oíste?—

El oji-negro se había quedado shockeado. — ¿U-un… r-re… g-galo?—

—Sip. —exclamo Neya sonriente. El rubio aún continuaba con la mirada perdida. —Bueno. Ya me tengo que ir, Peedee. Pero no olvides lo que te dije. ¿Está bien?—el chico aún continuaba sin reaccionar. — ¿Peedee?—la castaña agito su mano frente al rostro del chico, este siguió sin reaccionar. — ¿Te encuentras bi-

—Neya…—la interrumpió el chico. —Dime que esto es un sueño… que esto… no es real. —

La oji-azul rio por el "torpe" comportamiento de su ahora Valentín. —No digas tonterías Peedee. —exclamo Neya. —Pero bueno, nos vemos. Espero que tengas un buen día, y que no se te ocurra olvidar mi regalo. — dijo la castaña para después darse la vuelta, y marcharse. Dejando a un muy pensativo rubio solo en el mostrador del local.

—Valentín… de… Neya…—dijo el oji-negro, para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza. — ¿En qué rayos me he metido?—

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y, bueno el especial no tendrá muchos capítulos en realidad. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Y en cuanto a Monopolio de amor, el capítulo nuevo estará aquí pronto, lamento mucho en verdad la espera.

Mientras, como ya no tengo nada más que decir. Me despido de ustedes con un: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	2. En busca de ayuda

Patatas de chocolate para San Valentín

Disclaimer: Steven Universe y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí está su amiga Yiyika1929, trayéndoles el segundo capítulo del, retrasado, especial por el 14 de febrero: Patatas de chocolate para San Valentín. Bueno… en realidad no tengo nada que decir, ya no hay excusa para lo que hice, lo siento…

En otras noticias, hace más de dos semanas que regrese a la escuela. Y por ende, ya deberán haber intuido que si, en efecto, ahora tardare siglos en actualizar. Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho más que decir, no he recibido ningún review hasta el momento, pero de todas formas voy a seguir con los capítulos de este súper retrasado especial.

En fin, sobre el capítulo de hoy, solo digamos que los problemas y la mala suerte comienzan para Peedee.

Y, como ya no tengo nada más que decir: ¡Aquí está el fanfic!

* * *

Capítulo 2: En busca de ayuda.

 **Peedee Pov**

 **~Lunes 6 de febrero~**

Luego de que Neya me "pidiera" que fuera su Valentín, y de que yo haya "aceptado", tuve que comenzar la ardua labor de… buscar un regalo. Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

 **~Martes 7 de febrero~**

Me equivoque. Esto es difícil. MUY DIFÍCIL. Lo repito. ¡¿En qué rayos me he metido?! Valentín de Neya. ¡ESTO ES UNA HORRIBLE DESGRACIA! ¿Por qué? Simple. Existen tantos posibles regalos… ¡Que no se cual rayos darle a Neya! Muchas opciones, tantas posibilidades, y probables horribles reacciones de ella…

¿Qué debería darle a Neya? Hay tantas alternativas… y tantas posibles palizas… Tengo. Que. Pensarlo. Cuidadosamente. Una elección incorrecta, y… adiós huesos sanos.

Bueno, solo tengo que pensarlo bien. No puede ser tan complicado. ¿Verdad? Solo… buscare en internet y averiguare que le gusta a las chicas, y… ¡Listo! Problema resuelto. No tendré ningún inconveniente ni nada parecido… ¿Cierto?

* * *

 **~Miércoles 8 de febrero~**

Ok. Ya sé que la mala suerte existe. ¿Por qué? PORQUE ME PERSIGUE COMO UN LEÓN HAMBRIENTO A UNA GACELA. POR ESO.

Hoy fue un fatídico día para… la computadora de mi casa.

Como es normal mi hermano siempre revisa su blog todos los días luego de regresar de la escuela, después la uso yo para hacer mis deberes o… cualquier otra cosa. En fin, hoy, al parecer a _alguien_ le pareció "gracioso" poner un comentario ofensivo en el blog de mi hermano, Ronaldo. Donde se burlaba de él y de su "torpe" teoría sobre que las Amatistas que viven aquí en Ciudad Océano, dirigen un ring de luchas profesionales en los almacenes abandonados cerca del muelle.

Yo, bueno, en lo personal no tengo ningún comentario sobre eso. Pero, ¿De verdad eso tenía, necesariamente, que pasar? ¡Que es lo que pasa a este mundo!

En fin, de cualquier forma lo que paso fue que mi hermano se molestó tanto por el comentario de, al parecer, su primer "hater" que… termino rompiendo la computadora por completo. Nada se salvó de su devastadora furia. Todo. Todo lo que alguna vez recibió el nombre de "computadora" término destrozado. Los cables, las teclas, el ratón, el CPU, las bocinas, todo, incluido el mismo mueble de madera en donde la teníamos término… roto.

Mi papá ya lo castigo, y por suerte algún milagro hizo que nuestra impresora se salvara, supongo que el no dejar las cosas en su lugar por una vez funciono.

De cualquier forma, ahora Ronaldo tiene prohibido usar su celular o cualquier aparato que le permita ver su blog por… un trillón de años, supongo. O, hasta que consiga dinero suficiente para pagar todo lo que destrozo, lo que ocurra primero.

En fin, de cualquier manera ahora no tengo forma de averiguar que darle a Neya de regalo para San Valentín. A menos que… ¡Sí! Puedo ir a la biblioteca mañana, y… ¡Problema resuelto! Un plan tan simple no puede fallar… ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **~Jueves 9 de febrero~**

Bien. Ahora sé que los planes complejos son mejor opción. ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ¡ME VETARON POR DOS MESES DE LA BIBLIOTECA! ¡TENGO PROHIBIDO ENTRAR AHÍ HASTA ENTONCES!

Y… de seguro cualquiera pensaría: "¿Y qué fue lo que te paso?" Pues la respuesta es: ¡Que NO me paso!

Para empezar, al parecer los tenis que me puse hoy rechinaban cada vez que caminaba, y por supuesto la bibliotecaria me obligo a quitármelos tan solo unos segundos después de que entre en la biblioteca. Después, y para empeorar mi deshonrosa situación, cuando caminaba por el lugar buscando la sección de: "Libros para consejos románticos" o algo cursi por el estilo. Pise un centenar de tablas de sueltas. Y no es broma, literal.

Otro sermón por parte de la bibliotecaria.

Luego, y para empeorar las cosas aún más, cuando llegue a mi destino pise otra tabla suelta y trastabille y choque contra el estante de libros que tenía al frente mío. ¿Qué paso? ¡Estante abajo! Todos los libros me cayeron encima y el estante fue a dar contra el que estaba detrás de mí, y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el lugar se volviera un completo caos, me salve por un algún tipo de milagro. En fin, ahora sé que tengo una horrible maldición puesta encima. Si no, ¿Qué otra posible explicación habría? No lo sé.

Después de eso, bueno es obvio, me vetaron y me echaron del lugar, adiós libros que pudieron haberme ayudado con el regalo de Neya, y pudieron haberme evitado una horrible paliza. Ahora sé lo que se siente ser un completo fracasado en la vida.

Pero, no, aun no me rendiré. Seguiré firme y hacia adelante.

Por lo menos ahora sé que tengo que tener mucho cuidado, sea cual sea el lugar al que vaya.

En fin, ahora mi siguiente plan es ser optimista y usar la cabeza esta vez y pensar en un brillante e ingenioso regalo de San Valentín que pueda gustarle a Neya, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Ojala se me ocurra algo bueno…

* * *

 **~Viernes 10 de febrero~**

Bien, estuve pensando por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato en que rayos podría gustarle a Neya, o en su defecto… a… las… chicas. Así que me aventure a buscar información. Aunque creo que debí haber seleccionado una mejor "fuente", para recopilar información…

¿Por qué lo digo?

Simple. Porque la "fuente" que escogí para tener más ideas sobre que regalarle a Neya para San Valentín, fueron las… chicas.

Sip, creí que si pensaba como una chica me sería más fácil averiguar cuál sería el regalo perfecto para mí… "querida" Valentín. Sin embargo, nuevamente me equivoque. Era OBVIO después de todo, y, aun así, me pareció tan sencillo el plan que hice para finalmente tener al menos una mísera idea de, bueno, a estas alturas ya es bastante evidente.

Mi plan era sencillo. Entrar y salir. Tan solo debía seguir a un grupo de chicas de mi salón, escuchar que rayos era lo que les gustaba, anotarlo, marcharme, y listo; sabría al fin que regalarle a mi insoportable vale- E-es decir, a mi _dulce_ Valentín llamada Neya Reyno _._ Es mejor olvidar eso último…

De cualquier forma, al final me salió el típico: "tiro por la culata". Pues resulta que ahora todo el mundo entero se ha enfrascado en arruinar todos mis planes. Porque cuando estaba siguiendo al grupo de chicas, a quienes elegí como mi fuente de referencias durante el receso, las oí decir que iban a ir al baño…

Ahí fue cuando tuve que decidir: O me regresaba al salón corriendo el riesgo de perderme algún tipo de información de vital importacia, o me les adelantaba y me escondía en uno de los cubículos del baño de damas para poder escuchar más. Ojala no hubiera escogido lo segundo… pero lo hice. Al principio todo iba bien, el baño de damas estaba vacío, así que no tuve problemas en entrar y esconderme. El grupo de chicas entro, comenzaron a maquillarse mientras hablaban, yo anotaba todo, y ninguna sospechaba absolutamente nada. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que comenzaron a hablar de cuáles eran los chicos más lindos del salón.

Al principio no me interese en lo que decían, pero cuando escuche que una de la chicas del grupo menciono mi nombre la curiosidad me ataco. Quise pararme sobre el inodoro, en el que momentos antes había estado sentado. Pero, cuando estaba subiendo, por error me resbale y me caí. ¡Y no solo eso! Cuando me caí, no solo impacte contra el piso sino también contra la puerta; y fue tanta la fuerza de la caída que hasta el seguro de la puerta se rompió y esta se abrió, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra el piso que se encontraba fuera del cubículo…

Abecés pienso lo mismo que mi hermano, Ronaldo: _Todo el mundo conspira en mi contra._

Así que sí, me habían descubierto. No por nada había caído justo enfrente del grupo de chicas. En cuanto caí fuera de mi escondite, me levante de inmediato. Note que las chicas se encontraban completamente shokeadas, así que aproveche y comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta. Conserve lo poco de calma que me quedaba por un instante. Pero esa calma se derrumbó cuando una de las chicas grito: "¡Atrápenlo!"

Inmediatamente fui hasta la puerta y la abrí de un portazo, para luego salir corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Las chicas me perseguían iracundas, y yo seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás. Di la vuelta en el corredor más cercano, y me dirigí hacia la salida de la escuela. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir un sujeto salió de la nada y me tropecé con él, haciendo que ambos nos cayéramos al suelo, y provocando que el sujeto soltara toda la pila de papeles que traía consigo.

Me disculpe con él, y quise ayudarlo, pero cuando escuche como una de las chicas gritaba: "¡Ahí está, atrápenlo!" Solo tuve tiempo para levantarme y salir corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta. Me voltee un momento para verificar que las chicas se encontraban lejos de mí, pero no solo las pude ver a ellas, sino también a mi libreta tirada en medio del pasillo. En esa libreta tenia anotada toda la información, que había logrado conseguir del grupo de chicas que ahora me estaban persiguiendo. Mire hacia al frente y abrí de un portazo la puerta principal de la escuela. Voltee una última vez solamente para ver como las chicas se habían quedado rezagadas en la entrada de la escuela. Mire nuevamente hacia el frente y corrí hasta mi casa.

Lo que me lleva de regreso a como estaba al principio: sin una sola idea de que darle a Neya.

Ahora si estoy frito, que ironía. ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? Me he quedado sin opciones. Lo único que me queda es resignarme.

 _Ah menos que…_

 **Fin del Pov**

* * *

 **~Sábado 11 de febrero~**

Era de madrugada. El rubio no había podido dormir, pues era atormentado por el mismo pensamiento: el miedo de tener que enfrentar la ira de la "mujer de sus pesadillas".

No había logrado encontrar solución a su problema, y ya se hallaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer. Pero luego de haberse levantado para ir a beber algo de agua a la cocina de su hogar, un fugaz pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

… _pida ayuda._

Se acercó al teléfono que se encontraba en la pared junto al refrigerador de su cocina. Lo agarro y marco el número de la única persona, que él consideraba, podría ayudarlo.

— ¿Hola? ¿Steven?— dijo, una vez que escucho a su mejor amigo bostezar del otro lado de la línea. —Sí, sí, lo sé. Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero…— escucho al otro balbucear un par de cosas inentendibles. —Necesito que me hagas un favor. —

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Y, lamento mucho el retraso; de todas formas no he recibido mucho apoyo con este proyecto, así que de todas formas es muy probable que nadie note que hay un capitulo nuevo de este especial. Aun así espero que les esté gustando, y que me disculpen por el MEGA retraso.

Sobre Monopolio de Amor probablemente, mis queridos lectores, ya me hayan abandonado porque literalmente tardo SIGLOS en actualizar. De todas formas espero que logren perdonarme por los súper megos ultra retrasos, y que por lo menos todavía haya alguien por ahí que aún sigue leyendo mi historia.

Y como eso es todo por ahora, me despido de ustedes con uuuuuuuuun: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _-Yiyika1929._


End file.
